1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showcase that show goods, such as commodities, and, more particularly, to a showcase suitable for displaying hot commodities while heat-insulating the commodities.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a showcase which is placed on a counter in a convenience store or the like, for example, to show hot commodities such as grilled chicken, fried chicken, etc.
As this kind of showcase, a showcase disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-158804 has its front side formed by a transparent wall of glass or the like which covers a showroom. To clean the inner side of the transparent wall, a rotatable front door covering a normal-temperature area is provided under the transparent wall. This showcase does not allow a customer to directly put his or her hand into the showroom, so that the safety of the customer and sanitary of commodities are considered to be secured.
In the disclosed showcase, while the front door rotates to be open, the transparent wall itself is fixed. To clean the inner side of the transparent wall, therefore, a worker have to move trays in the showroom to avoid interference, then put his or her hand inside through the front door and reach the hand upward. In such an uneasy state, cleaning work is troublesome. In particular, if the showcase is very tall or wide, there may be some areas left insufficiently cleaned. Further, there is a hot portion in the showroom so that the worker should take precautions against burning.